Star Wars: A New Order
by ilovewriting456
Summary: The Republic is being controlled by two Siths, a master and an apprentice. The only hope is the last remaining Jedi, to bring peace to the Republic. PLEASE REVIEW... also, the first chapter mostly introducing the story and characters, the action starts in
1. Default Chapter

**STAR WARS**

**The New Order**

**A Long Time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**It is a time of great peril, four hundred years before the rise of the Empire.**

**A new danger had erupted, a Sith lord and his apprentice, Darth Masa and Darth Sanai.**

**They have taken up their own rule, controlling the Republic and destroying the Jedi Order, most of which has been destroyed. A few last remaining Jedi have formed an Alliance called the New Order, who are planning to destroy the Sith, and bring peace to the Republic…**

**Darth Sanai sat in his cushioned chair, meditating. He was on the Aruptus, his master's Star Destroyer. He had shoulder length hair, which was curled. He was 20 years old, and had been a Sith for almost seven years, starting when he was thirteen. He wore black robes constantly, and had gray skin, scarred after years of absorbing the dark side of the Force. He had been trained personally by Darth Masa, learned how to manipulate the Force to his will. Although it was unusual for Sith, he loved his master, who was like his father. He would hate the day he would have to cut his master down, and take over ruling the Republic. He would have no problem if there was a battle, he was a great swordsman, and had killed many Jedi with his ruby red lightsaber. Even the Jedi Masters couldn't compete with his skill.**

**Sanai and his master were currently searching for the New Order, destroying them would assure success of conquering the Republic. After that they would take over planets ruled by the Hutts, and all other planets and control the Galaxy. He and his master.**

**Nube Canthar turned on his lightsaber. It was green, his favorite color. He rose it up and brought it down quickly. The Sith warrior countered, taking a slice at Nube's left leg. Nube parried the blow, and swung his blade at the warrior. The blade connected at the neck, taking off the Sith's head.**

**Nube opened his eyes. He was back in the cave, on Tatooine. Nube was a member of the New Order, and had been a member of the Jedi Council, and was one of the Jedi Masters. He and four other Jedi of the New Order were on a mission to destroy the Sith. Nube hated Masa and Sasai, they had killed his old apprentice, along with all the other Jedi. He, Ack Nar, Jace Navaa, Farner Jarv and Nock Ashdar's mission was to send a message to the Sith saying to meet at Mustafar( a lava planet) to discuss the Republic, saying they are senators.If it worked, they would save the Republic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sanai walked into his master's quarters. Masa was sitting in a chair, looking at him. Sanai took a second to look at his master. Masa was old, very old. His face was wrinkled. He had yellow eyes. He always wore a long coat, with the hood up. He actually looked similar to the now unknown Darth Sidious.**

**Sanai kneeled before his master.**

**"Master, we have received word from the Republic Senate," he told Masa.**

**"And what did they have to say, Lord Sanai?" Masa asked him.**

**"They said they wanted to meet on Mustafar, to discuss the Republic," Sanai told his master. Masa sighed.**

**"If it were the Senate, they wouldn't ask to meet on a remote planet like Mustafar," he said to himself.**

**"What do you wish me to do, my master?" Sanai asked. Masa stared into Sanai's eyes.**

**"I believe the message was a trick from the last Jedi. Set the course for Mustafar, we shall kill them, and then destroy the planet," Masa instructed. Sanai nodded. This would be fun. He loved killing Jedi, and this would be the first time to see his master in combat.**

**Nube Canthar paced back and forth. He was on Mustafar, on one of the few sand plains, near a lava river, waiting for the Sith to arrive. He had been told by Master Yoda himself to capture the Sith, not kill, if it was at all possible. But Sith weren't very reasonable.**

**Nube turned, and saw Master Jace Navaa pacing on the bridge which crossed the river, about 20 feet above the river. Jace Navaa was one of the most skilled swordsmen of the Jedi. He was number two of the Jedi Council, right next to Master Yoda. Navaa would definetly be able to bring down the Sith.**

**Suddenly, Nube heard a ship. He looked to the left, and saw a small shuttle landing pretty far away in the plains. The Sith were here.**

**Sanai walked out as the shuttle door opened. A Jedi was standing there. Sanai recognized him, he was Master Nock Ashdar, who was a Twi'lek.**

**"Lord Masa, you are under arrest. You can come with us peacefully, or by force," the Twi'lek told them. Sanai felt anger building. He would never be taken by a Jedi. He felt his Master's hate for this Jedi.**

**"I will not be taken by a Jedi, EVER," Masa told the Twi'lek. Suddenly, before the Jedi could even turn on his lightsaber, Masa stuck out his hands, and a rush of electricity shot out at the Jedi. Sanai grinned as the Jedi was blown several feet away. Masa turned toward Sanai.**

**"Go. Find the other Jedi. I will kill this one and any others I encounter," Masa told him. Sanai nodded, and ran off to find the other Jedi.**

**Masa walked toward the Jedi, taking his time. It would take the Jedi a minute to recover from the bolt of electricity. He quickly took out his lightsaber, which was red, the lightsaber color for Sith. He stopped walking as Nock Ashdar got up and turned on his lightsaber, which was a bright yellow.**

**"You can't win, Masa!" Ashdar yelled.**

**"Even if I don't, you won't live to see!" Masa yelled back. With that, he rushed forward quickly, attempting to catch the Jedi off guard. He swung, but his attack was countered. The Jedi suddenly took offence, and started sending a barrage of attacks at Masa. Masa blocked everything, and noticed an opening in Ashdar's attack. He swung his blade. Ashdar screamed in shock as Masa's blade connected with his right hand, severing it at the wrist.**

**Masa cackled as Ashdar fell to his knees.**

**"Now, Master Jedi, you will die…" Masa cackled, and sent lightning from his hands at Ashdar. Masa laughed as Ashdar screamed, his flesh beginning to peel off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Masa turned away from the charred corpse of what had once been Jedi Master Nock Ashdar. He hated all Jedi, and always got a small pleasure when killing the Jedi. He would not go to find others, as he told his apprentice. He would wait for Sanai to come back, and kill him. Masa knew if Sanai lived he would become a threat, and eventually Sanai would strike him down, and take his place. But, if he did see any Jedi, he would kill them.**

**Sanai ran threw the plains, seeking out any fellow Jedi, careful not to make any noise. He loved his master, and his master had instructed him to kill the Jedi, so he would, with pleasure. Suddenly, he looked up to the mountains, where one of the Jedi was standing. He believed it was Jace Navaa, one of the most powerful Jedi ever. He had even been trained by Master Yoda. It would definetly please his master to take down a Jedi like this.**

**Quickly, he crouched, and pounced, turning on his lightsaber in mid-air. Sanai landed behind Navaa, taking a swipe at him with his lightsaber, but Navaa turned and blocked.**

**"Sanai, Masa still pulling your strings?" he asked him. Sanai hissed at him.**

**"I do as my Master asks, see, we Sith can love, unlike you pathetic Jedi!" he shouted, and felt all his hate flush into his body. He sliced at Navaa. Suprisingly, the blade connected with Navaa's knee. Navaa screamed in pain.**

**"Now, you'll understand the true power of the dark side!" Sanai screamed. Suddenly, lightning shot out of his hands, blowing Navaa off the mountain, down to the hot sands below. Sanai looked over, and saw Navaa. He was lying, crippled, in the sand. Sanai jumped down, and saw the Jedi. Navaa looked into Sanai's eyes, but said nothing. Maybe he couldn't. Sanai felt a small hint of guilt fill his soul as he looked at the barely living man, lying in the sands in front of him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and Sanai drove his lightsaber into Navaa's chest.**

**Sanai sat on a rock. It had been hours since he killed Navaa. He had killed them all. Even the great Nube Canthar had fallen to his blade. He was the most powerful being alive now. He saw his master not too far away, standing in the plains. Certainly his master would be pleased. **

**"Master…" he started, before his master interrupted him.**

**"Are they dead?" Masa asked. Sanai nodded. Masa smiled.**

**"Good," he laughed. Sanai smiled. Suddenly, Masa frowned, and stretched out his hands. The lightning fired out, knocking Sanai back until he hit the boulder he had been sitting on only moments ago. He winced in pain as the lightning died off. His master had just struck him. Had he done something wrong?**

**"Why?" Sanai gasped, barely being able to speak.**

**"Because, you were going to kill me eventually, and I just don't feel like dying," he said, and laughed. Hate enveloped Sanai. His master, the only man who had ever loved him, had turned on him. Quickly, he jumped into the air, landing on a metal bridge not far away.**

**"I don't to kill you, master, but I will if I have to," he cried. Masa took no notice, and leapt into the air, landing in front of him. Sanai blocked everything Masa through at him. Quickly Sanai took the offense, but Masa blocked all of his attacks.**

**"Sanai, you are pathetic! I thought I trained you better," Masa taunted. The words hit Sanai like a ton of bricks, and for a second, just ONE second, he lost all will to fight. Masa quickly took the advantage, and brought down his blade, cutting through Sanai's left arm, and brought his blade down again, taking off Sanai's right leg.**

**Sanai gasped in pain and shock, and fell backwards. Quickly, he put his right arm around the railing behind him to keep him from falling. Suddenly, Masa lightning wrapped around Sanai's body, frying his outside and inside. He had to do something quick. Then he remembered he still had his lightsaber. He jumped forward, slashing his blade, and falling face first onto the bridge floor. Luckily, the lightsaber had slashed Masa across the chest. Masa screamed, stumbled backwards, and flipped over the railing, falling into the burning hot lava below. Sanai cried. He had killed his master. But in some strange way, he felt at peace.**

**Nube Canthar walked across the bridge. He was the only Jedi here, Sanai had killed the others. Canthar had faked his death, although Sanai had taken off his right hand. Suddenly, he saw Sanai. He was lying face down, smoke coming off of his body. Nube walked over to him, and flipped him over. Sanai's eyes were cracked open, but only by a little.**

**"Where's your master?" Canthar demanded. Sanai coughed.**

**"He fell…lava…I killed him…" Sanai gasped out. His lungs and other organs were fried from the lightning. Then, Sanai died. The Sith Lords were dead.**

**The End**


End file.
